The Fear Which Grows Within
by Majestic Masters
Summary: After being defeated by Ichigo in a battle, Ikkaku sulks in his own misery but when his lover Yumichika comes to visit him on his sick bed Ikkaku begins to think maybe he can help heal the pain in his heart and his Body, WARNING:YAOI&LEMON PLZ REVIEW
1. The Fear Which Grows Within

It had been a long time since Ikkaku Madarame relished defeat; In fact it has been over twenty-thirty years or so since he felt pain after a fight along with the taste of his own blood in his mouth. That substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki had given him a run for his money. The last time Madarame could remember getting defeated with such humiliation in addition to enjoying the anticipation for the next fight was long ago, too long in fact.

When he and Yumichika first met with Zaraki Kenpachi in the sullied areas of the soul society. There on their conquest for stronger fighting opponents, Kenpachi taught Ikkaku a lesson in fighting that he would never forget. He gained so much knowledge from his (now) captain and admiration to be better then him.

Squad Captain four Unohana redresses Ikkaku's wounds while he sits up in the large futon bed. His eyes gazes in the direction of the fist print in the rice paper door. While Unohana applies ointment and wraps him tighter in the bandages, Ikkaku's anger over his previous fight gets the best of him. One whole week in his quarters with nothing to do and no one to fight is driving him insane. His pent up frustration got him to punch the hole in the door and reopen a few stitches along the way.

He sits there looking around on the four walls and drowning in misery. Why didn't he use bankai on the new intruders? he thinks to himself. He makes the fight out to be between will power and he assumes the orange head kids will power to save Rukia Kuchiki has to be stronger then his own in order to beat him in such manner.

He is always reminded viciously on the training grounds to never underestimate your opponent. His blood thirsty captain makes sure of that but for some reason, some how all the blood rushed to his head because the thought never crossed his mind during the battle with Kurosaki that he could be, would be stronger then him. Perhaps it is all the new spiritual pressures that broke in and roams the seireitei as well as the eagerness to fight is what got him in his physical state now.

Ikkaku was restless because he has been bedridden ever since his fight. He becomes filled with regret and all over shame during the course of his healing. Ikkaku exhales and then flinches, the long wound against his chest would ache every time he breathes. Only reminding him more of his failure he clutches the futon with his rough manly hands while Unohana silently finishes off his dressings. She approves of her own handy work for a moment or two before she stansd up with all the medical supplies in both hands.

"Now you be careful" She says making her exit as she slides the door fully open to reveal Yumichika on the other end holding a tray. "Oh... well... hello there." she says in her natural cheerful voice.

"Good day captain." Yumichika Ayasegawa bows his head in respect while the captain flash steps away. "I see you've been busy." He looks down at Madarame and teases.

Yumichika comes home to their love nest every afternoon during his paper work break to have tea and small talk with his belove. He knows he needs to be cured of his boredom so he wouldn't do such things like put fist holes through their fragile doors. "You know if you keep that up were going to run through our expenses just simply on rice paper."

"Sorry." Ikkaku sneers. He isn't one for apologizing but he knows he is wrong in the situation.

"Here I brought raspberry tea and butter cookies from Renji's office. I hear he found them on his visit to the real world." He places the tray containing both drinks, a lime green plate with cookies next to their double futon before sliding the door close behind him.

"I don't want tea... I want to fight!" Ikkaku protests. "I need to get stronger..." He says fiercely while looking at Yumichika who is now at the bedside sitting geisha style with his hands cuffing the tea he sips.

"Stop thinking so hard about it." Yumichika interrupts Ikkaku's massive rambling.

"How could I not?" Ikkaku murmurs. His pride as a fighter is hurt and seeing his lover is just making things worst. Ikkaku loves to fight but hated if he ever got a serious flesh wound that would mean no sex until he is healed and Ikkaku craves Yumichika's skin. He always seems like a porcelain doll to him, so treasured and fragile at the same time. His faces made in bed while Ikkaku thrusts into him is a needed pleasure, an addiction.

"Look all you need to do is rest now, then you can worry about the substitute soul reaper later." Yumichika spouts

"Easier said then done. I'm going to start training right now!!" Madarame leans forward and jumps to his feet in his usual manly pose.

"Is that so?" Yumichika put down the tea cup and stands face to face with him. He takes one finger and stabs at his wound. Ikkaku grunts and faints on top of him.

"Do you have to do that?" He whisperes into Yumichika's ear. He is always reminded by him to take it easy after any battle by poking at his wounds.

"Well if you take it easy and not make me worry for you, then no I wouldn't" His hands clenches the back of Ikkaku's white robe. He inhales deeply savoring his lovers seducing natural scent.

Ayasegawa lays Madarame back down onto the futon. He loves Ikkaku unconditionally and can't help but to want to be by his side. Yumichika has stood by him through everything and seeing his lover greave and suffer in pain as he heals his physical wounds was just another task at hand he thought. Oh how he longs to be with Ikkaku till the end of time but if his companion keeps up his goal to fight and kill until he has no worthy opponents left; then he knows their time together would be cut short and their time spent would be all but memories of the blissfully cherished past.

Yumichika could loose him to all the blood and gore that his life partner yearns for so much. Yumichika snapped back to his senses when he notices Madarame's lips upon his and his rough hands caressing the side of his milky white face. Ikkaku is thinking of new ways to get some body training in. Ikkaku pulled Yumichika closer to him including onto the futon and proceeds to disrobe his companion.

"Stop we shouldn't." Yumichika pulls back and tries not to give in to his lovers seducing.

"Come on... please... I need you right now." Madarame pleads to let his snake out of the cage and into his beau.

"But your injuries, if they were to reopen I could never forgive myself." Yumichika whines as Madarame pushes him down on the futon and nibbles on his ear lobe and then slides his tongue up and down his neck.

"It's been a week since I have had your body underneath mine. I can not hold out any longer. I want you... please let me have you." Ikkaku tugs at Yumichika's orange collar pulling it over his head and ruffling his eye feathers in the process. He runs his tongue over Yumichika's lips while loosening his obi belt and revealing his full sleek slender chest.

"mmm.." Yumichika moans as his top half is being exposed so his beau can see. His cock is getting hard just by having Ikkaku look at him with such lewd eyes. He wanted him too. "...Okay but make it quick, we wouldn't want our captain to scold us for fooling around while the seireitei is under inspection for more intruders."

They both finally exhale and let their pent up sexual frustration take them both to a higher plane. Every kiss, every stroke of the hand and lick of the tongue becomes amplified. Madarame wastes no time, he makes his saliva trail down and over his partners pink nipples. Fully pulling off his kimono and leaving only his hakama. Ikkaku's lion like tongue glazes past his belly button as his polished head glides further down Ayasegawa's ivory body.

Yumichika moans softer in ecstasy when his companion licks on his hard on through his compressed hakama. It isn't long before Yumichika is fully naked and spreading his cocked up legs for his beloved while sporting a full body blush. Ikkaku continues to suck the head and mouth the shaft of his significant others cock. The bulge of his own cock peeks through his thigh length white robe. Ayasegawa unravels Madarame's black sash during his pleasuring, exposing his bandage wrapped chest and only leaving his thin robe. With one last tongue trick on Yumichika's leaking cock. Ikkaku stops. He licks the pure sweet pre cum off his top lip. His sexual appetite always grows hungrier when he pleases his partner.

"aww... why did you stop?" Yumichika's whines more as his purple eyes grows larger with anticipation.

"Ooh, I'm not done just yet." On that note Ikkaku wets his index and middle fingers inside Yumichika's dripping mouth and slides them inside's Yumichika's arse.

"aah...ahhh" Yumichika lets out a moan muffled by his own fingers in his mouth. He loves it when Ikkaku rotates his two fingers inside him. As he continues to stimulate his prostate, Yumichika blushes harder turning his beautiful face beat red. He tries to conceal his pleasure face when Madarame wiggles his soaking wet fingers out of him and hoists Yumichika on top of his lap in a straddling position.

Ikkaku strokes his own cock rapidly. This is the moment he has been craving for he thought as he spreads Ayasegawa's plump bottom. With his two hands cuffing each butt cheek he enters the tight space slowly. Ikkaku could cry because of all the bliss that surges through his body. Yet as always Yumichika's muscles tries to force him out but this is a fight that he knows he will win.

He grunts and thrusts higher up into him. Yumichika let out an uncontrollable shuttering moan as he is being pounded fiercely by his lover. They both need this, to feel one another along with the roughness and enjoyment. Ayasegawa wraps his slender arms around Ikkaku's neck and holds on for dear life. Madarame uses his strong arm to hold onto his waist and his free hand to rub the head of Yumichika's stiff cock. All the while never missing a beat with kissing Yumichika's chest. Ikkaku is ready to explode and in a matter of minutes and Yumichika is also on the verge of doing so.

"Kiss me." Yumichika cries as he cups one hand around his companions shinny bald head and slides his other down onto his muscular back.

"Yumi?" Ikkaku stares into his true loves weeping eyes as a single tear rolls off one of Yumichika's eye feathers. "Is something wrong?" Ikkaku wants to stop, If he is hurting him by being that rough then he would do anything to make him feel better and yet he still continues on. Yumichika's hips grinding so hard and fast on his dick was just too much to let go.

"Kiss me now!" He moans and Ikkaku obeys his dearest command. They indulge into what could be the deepest kiss they ever share as they both climax. Ikkaku empties his hot semen into Yumichika and he returns the favor by releasing into his hand and spraying across his open robe.

They let each other go collapsing in the same direction on the futon, panting like wild animals. Their hearts beating so fast they sound like festival drums. Yumichika nuzzles his face in Ikkaku's wounded chest being careful of not hurting him.

Ikkaku rests his eyes for a few seconds before remembering. "Yumi, where you crying?" He just couldn't let the scene of his teary eyed love one go.

"No..." Yumichika lies. He couldn't bare to tell him that all the while they were sharing endless passionate sex that all he could think about was what if?, What if the Kurosaki kid left him to die instead of pre patching him up? How would he go on without Ikkaku?

"I love you." Madarame murmurs the sweet words that often soothes the fear in Yumichika's heart into his ear then drifts off into sleep from exhaustion.

"Me too..." Yumichika sighes. It has been a gift and a curse. "... me too."

* * *

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ALL COPYRIGHTS AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO KUBO TITE, I JUST BORROWED THEM TO CREATE A LOVE SCENCE ON A BORING DAY.**

**A/N: **This was ment to be a one shot but its been on so many peoples favorites list that I Might grow it out some more or just add another one shot in the second chapter. Anyway thanx 4 Reading Leave a Comment!!


	2. Sweet Little Drunker

**A/N: This story is Related to the last Chapter in "Taming The Kuchiki." Hope you ENJOY!! R&R PLZ**

* * *

Yumichika leans his head against Ikkaku's clothed chest. He is out like a lantern but no one is surprised. He is always the first to boast of his drinking skill and is also the first to pass out (usually on Ikkaku). So tonight is no different, no mind is paid when his feeble hands clenches onto Ikkaku's clothes and wonders off into sleep. His lover looks down at him and wraps a warm arm around him. He always made sure to keep him warm in his drunken slumber episodes. Yumichika is prone to sickness and it would be just his luck to catch a cold. Ikkaku looks back at the wide eyed Renji who sits across from him

"Take the body and the heart will follow. In the meantime we'll be going. Gotta get him to bed." Ikkaku sweeps Yumichika off his feet and carries him bride-style to their living quarters. All that drinking and it still has no effect on him. Ikkaku's tolerance for alcohol is beginning to grow stronger by the minute. He looks down at the sound asleep Yumichika and grins. He is always all talk and no action when it comes to sake. He use's his foot to slide their door open then use's it to close it. Yumichika is still resting with light snore when Ikkaku sits him in a chair and readies their double futon.

Ikkaku wanders back over to his lover undresses him, redresses him in night clothing and places him neatly into his side of the bed. He raises the covers to Yumichika's shoulders just when he starts wobbling and speaking in his sleep. Ikkaku leans in forward to try and make out the words he is saying. Yumichika's hand unconsciously reaches out and strokes Ikkaku's face. "Ikkaku, Ikk-" he begins to murmur louder while still asleep. His eyes begin to shift open slightly. His vision is still blurry due to all the sake he consumed just a few hours earlier tonight. "Ikkaku..." He still manages to search for him.

"I'm right here feather brain." Ikkaku grabs his hand and kisses the fingertips. He didn't know what in the world Yumichika is dreaming about but it is stirring him the wrong way. He kisses the back of Yumichika's hand before letting it go. Ikkaku comes to one knee in an attempt to rise from the futon. He takes another look at the heaving Yumichika. Perhaps he should find a dry cloth to rub away the sweat beads that are spreading fast across his love ones forehead he thought.

"Wait!" Yumichika nearly jumps out of his skin to grab onto Ikkaku. "Don't leave me!" Yumichika confides. Ikkaku chuckles at his needy face.

"Where would I go without you?" Ikkaku caresses his cheek until he blushes. "Sleep now, I'm gonna see you in the morning" Ikkaku retrieves his hand. Yumichika grips him tighter.

"Can we?...maybe....you know?" Yumichika is embarrassed to ask for such a request. Ikkaku usually just jumps his bones and he accepts. Not tonight though, the sake is coursing through him like an aphrodisiac.

"No need to ask." Ikkaku disrobes himself and slides in next to Yumichika on the futon. He starts off with a simple but love filled kiss on the lips.

"Mmm...more." Yumichika cries he needed more. He takes matters into his own hands and climbs on top of Ikkaku (getting in the 69 position). His mouth eagerly searches for Ikkaku's erection. A shiver shoots up his spine when he feels Ikkaku's tongue lick his anal entrance. He looks over his shoulder to eye Ikkaku. Ikkaku starts to prepare him for what's to come as he sucks on his love sack and rotates his fingers inside Yumichika.

"Aaah do it again." Yumichika huffs out and takes all of Ikkaku's cock into his mouth. Ikkaku rubs his prostate again giving him a sensation that sends him to heaven and back. Yumichika licks the head of Ikkaku's member and then stops and adores it. "Beautiful." Ikkaku removes his tongue and fingers from the hole of Yumichika as he slides from underneath him. Yumichika wags his tail in front of him like a female animal in heat. Ikkaku pins him to the futon, stretching Yumichika's legs far apart . Ikkaku raises one of his own legs for balance and enters the dripping wet area.

"aahh...mmm." Yumichika is so grateful for this moment. Ikkaku's member thrusts itself fiercely against Yumichika's anal walls. He picks up the pace as he continues to pump all of his cock into the smaller man. He leans on top of Yumichika and rotates his face around so he can taste those savory thin lips. The surging pleasure forces Yumichika to let go and muffle his moans in the pillow. Ikkaku lifts Yumichika's upper half closer to him. He wants to smell the intoxicating scent that emanates from the back of Yumichika's neck but no such luck. Yumichika is determined to keep his moans hidden inside the pillow.

Ikkaku pulls all the way out and rams his thick member deep within the man. Yumichika finally releases as Ikkaku begins to hoist him into the air. Grinding himself into the love hole, Yumichika wraps both arms around the back of Ikkaku's neck and holds him tightly making sure not to interrupt the rhythm between them. He then catches a glimpse of himself in their wall mirror. He squints his eyes and watches as he slides up and down on Ikkaku's man hood. Ikkaku holding the back of his thighs while keeping him in the air nudges his head in between Ikkaku's shoulder and neck.

Ikkaku then slides one finger into the already filled hole, soon another follows. Yumichika's voice nearly turns into a scream. Ikkaku is stretching him to his limit with just his cock but now two fingers were rimming the edges of his small hole. This is all too much but damn did it feel so good Yumichika thought. A little pain and a lot of pleasure was always the recipe to their love making. Yumichika releases Ikkaku's neck falling back onto his hands and knees. He is on the verge of exploding. "Aaah." He lets out a whimper.

Ikkaku knows what the signal means. He corners Yumichika between the futon and Ikkaku's masculine body. He nips at his lovers ear as he gets one good thrust into him. Yumichika not being able to hold out anymore cums on the sheets. Ikkaku digs himself in deeper and shoots his load into Yumichika. Yumichika curves his back and bears it all before collapsing. Ikkaku leans in on top of him.

"Had enough?" He nips at the top of his ear once more.

"Yes. That was beautiful. I can't even move to the bath." He pushes back his hair.

"Want me like to carry you?" Ikkaku's deep voice vibrates within Yumichika's ears.

"Would you? You're such good lover." Ikkaku pulls out and carries him off to the bath to bathe his sweet little drunker.


End file.
